codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Rai
In the game Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Lost Colors, the player takes up the role of a mysterious young man who wandered in the Ashford Academy. Although this character can be christened at the player's discretion, the name Rai (ライ) is the default and canon option. The name seems to be derived on how the word "liar" is written in Japanese (ライアー). Character Outline Because his figure is rarely displayed, Rai's features remained a mystery for a long time. However, at several instances in the game he is described as quite a handsome man, possessing deep-blue eyes. On that note, accordingly to Rivalz, his good looks and the fact that he is never noticed in the classes people search for him in earned him the moniker "Illusionary Adonis". It is also indicated that he has a slender build similar to Lelouch, albeit more athletic. Furthermore, a few CG pictures in the game reveal that he has a somewhat wild silver hair. At a later point in time, support material for the game revealed Rai's design in its entirety. He is similar to the original character sketch for Lelouch. Character History Though there are differences in each scenario, Rai was once a prince born from the Britannian and Japanese royalty (the latter which is somewhat related to the Sumeragi house which Kaguya belongs to). But he, his mother and his younger sister were ill-treated by the rest of the family due their status as "outsiders". So, in order to protect his mother and younger sister, he made a contract with a mysterious individual (hinted to be V.V.), acquired the power of Geass and used it to ascend to power after killing his father and half-brothers. One day, Britannia was invaded by a neighbor country without warning. Outraged, Rai quickly ordered a full counteroffensive. Unfortunately, his Geass went out of control at that moment and caused all who heard him, including the civilians, to take up arms against the invaders. Although the enemy army was successfully repelled, there were massive casualties on Britannia's side, including Rai's mother and sister. Overwhelmed by sadness, loneliness and guilt, Rai went as far as wish for his own death. However, the mysterious individual who gave him his Geass did not allow that, saying that he still had to fulfill the contract they made. So he sealed Rai inside a Thought Elevator instead. At that occasion, Rai also used his own Geass on himself in order to forget everything that happened. Decades later, Rai was found by General Bartley's team during their research in Kamine Island and then sent to the same Code-R facility where C.C. was. There, he was put through several kinds of experiments, including Knightmare training and artificial reinforcement of his body. He eventually managed to escape by using his Geass and shortly after found his way into the Ashford Academy. When he was first discovered, Rai was in a weakened state and he had lost the memories of his past. This lead the President of the Student Council, Milly Ashford, to give him shelter. He was then allowed to spend his days on the academy as a provisionally enrolled student until his memories return. Depending on the player's choices, Rai can choose between several different paths, three of which involve him in the conflict between Britannia and the Order of the Black Knights. The requirements for these paths involve pursuing Lelouch or Suzaku as a best friend, or recalling the power of his Geass. The fourth path will make Rai neutral and choose to continue living an ordinary life at Ashford Academy, and can possibly adopt a love interest with some of the female characters. In the Britannian Military route, Rai joins the Camelot Unit and partakes in vital operations such as the Narita Mountain incident. He pilots the sister unit of the Lancelot, designated as the Lancelot Club. Depending on the player's actions and usage of Geass, Rai can prevent the Special Zone Massacre by Geassing Euphemia to cancel the order, and then Geass everyone participating to forget what they had just heard. As a result, the SAZ Massacre does not take place, and both Rai and Suzaku are known as the White Knights, becoming heroes to the Britannian populace. Alternatively, Rai can also pursue a relationship with some of the female characters, such as Nunnaly, Villetta, Nonette, Cornelia, etc. In the Order of the Black Knights route, Rai is introduced into the organization due to Kallen, after having seeing his combat prowess in a Knightmare. Rai quickly becomes a valuable asset to the Black Knights, even piloting the Gekka Pre-Production Test Type, a prototype for the Gekkas piloted by the Four Holy Swords equipped with a Radiant Wave Surger. Similar to the Britannian Military route, if the correct decisions were made, Rai can cancel Euphemia's orders to initiate the SAZ Massacre, which will result in the lives of those attending spared from the chaos. If the player pursued Lelouch as a best friend, then Zero will reveal himself to Rai, offering him a place at his side, but not as a mere pawn. Alternatively, Rai can also pursue a relationship with the female members of the Black Knights, such as Chiba, Kallen, and Kaguya. In the Geass route, Rai joins the Black Knights, but instead through C.C., who wishes to look after him due to his reawakening towards Geass. This route is vastly similar to the Order of the Black Knights storyline, however Rai will begin to grow terrified of his power. Lelouch reveals himself to Rai as well, except he is aware that Rai cannot stay with him because of their past and history being too similar. In the end, Rai will erase his own existence at the Thought Elevator at Kamine Island, effectively erasing the memories of everyone that knew him. He is later mentioned by Lelouch during the festival, who notes that someone's presence is missing. Abilities Rai possesses high situation-assessment abilities and commanding skills, along with physical abilities and Knightmare Frame piloting skills that go beyond that of normal individuals. In addition, he holds a mysterious power to manipulate others through hearing called Geass and changes the fate of many through its use. Geass Not much is certain about Rai's Geass. It is described as a "power of absolute obedience" just like Lelouch's, but it relies on sound propagation rather than visual information. It is visually represented in animated works as a expanding red globe, much like Rolo's Geass. For sure, only the four characteristics listed below are known: *It can affect all those who hear him, including himself. Of course, deaf people are immune; *Since this power is only conveyed by Rai's natural voice, it cannot be propagated through relays like speakers and tape recorders, and; *Effective range is limited to a distance in which Rai can be heard. *Using Geass too much will often result in a bad ending within the game. Knightmare Frame * Britannian Military Route: Lancelot Club * Geass Route/Order of the Black Knights Route: Gekka Pre-Production Test Type * Order of the Black Knights Route: Gawain (Temporary) - During Princess Euphemia li Britannia's SAZ, Zero orders Rai to also accompany him to the ceremony while Zero stands at the side of the Gawain's shoulder outside Rai and C.C both pilot the Gawain. * An in-game Knightmare Frame used for tossing pizza for the 'Pizza Tossing' at the Ashford Academy Festival. Category:Characters Category:Geass User Category:Male Category:Non-canonical